Environmental lighting is widely used in domestic, commercial and public environments. In marine environments such as marinas, docks, and the like, underwater lighting provides enhanced visibility for dockside operations and near-shore navigation, as well as providing aesthetic improvements to the look of dock areas. However, the marine boundary region is a harsh environment chemically and mechanically due to the effects of tides, weather, salt water, and other marine conditions, thereby requiring non-standard lighting devices and systems.